


Weaknesses

by bottledminx (photoclerk)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, Hedonism, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Prostate Massage, Safer Sex, Underage Sex, lalala over tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photoclerk/pseuds/bottledminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is the photography teacher, Eames gets made fun of for his lips, none of that is really relevant.<br/>Porn! Mostly unedited porn!<br/>Sharing is caring.<br/>\o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalsojourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn/gifts).



> An exercise in Porn Yelling  
> Written for Rena via gchat because she needed cheering up. (I just know these things, and like Grandma always said, “Porn fixes nearly everything.”)  
> I’m sharing it because I officially feel bad writing porn and not sharing it with you all. ^^;
> 
> Nearly no editing. Be kind. ^^;

Eames is pissed.  
Everyone teases him for his cocksucker mouth-  
but he's never... and he figures, if he's going to catch shit for it anyway...  
  
Arthur is the photography teacher.  
He sees Eames get picked on.  
He knows what it’s like to be bullied, so he tries to be all "hello not-sexy-as-fuck kid. I am here for you in an entirely school-appropriate way."  
Eames is all big eyes and, could I maybe, if it's okay, I mean, you can say no, but it would make me feel better if I could come over and maybe talk about it some time...  
Arthur says yes, because of course he does. How could he, in all good conscious not?   
  
They get to Arthur's place and Eames makes big eyes some more and says, "You know, they all say- well, you know what they say... And I've never- I mean- it's not like I don't want to.  
And he leans closer,  
and those big eyes turn darker, more cunning,  
and he leans in, puts his hand on Arthur's thigh just hesitantly enough to not appear premeditated, calculated.  
And Arthur says, “You know this is wrong.  
You  know .”  
Eames nods,  
and looks  sure .  
  
"Not today. You have a week. You’ll give it a week. If you still- well- you know where I live.”  
He says this to make himself feel less like he’s “taking advantage”- to give Eames an easy out, because  fuck  if he can resist Eames, if he can tell him no.  
A week goes by, and there's Eames.   
Waiting at his door.  
Looking hopeful, but not at all unsure.  
In the end, Eames soothes Arthur a little, saying things like “I know what I want Arthur,” and “I didn’t even have to think about it, I just had to wait you out.”  
And Eames says,  
"Just kiss me.  
Kiss me and see."  
Things tumble rapidly towards the bed.   
Arthur gave him his chance.  
Twice.   
And if Eames doesn't get his mouth around arthur's cock tonight, it won't be any fault of his own  
Arthur guides him with fingers on his chin, a hand in his hair, stops him before he comes, looks down at Eames looking up at him with his mouth all slick and red, eyes a little blown and dark, and so, so pleased.  
He flicks his tongue out once, just to tease.  
"I like the taste of you."  
Arthur shudders a little, bites his lip and lets out a shaky breath. “Eames, you can finish me off, and I can return the favour, or you can let me undress you and get the lube-”  
Before he's done telling Eames his plans, Eames is on his feet and has his shirt off, is kissing Arthur, is pleading “Please, please, yes, Arthur,  fuck ,” in between kisses, and arthur didn't think things could feel *hotter*, but he's awash now, flooded with heat. He pushes Eames back on the bed after getting his pants off too.  
He’s demanding-   
"Bend over, ass in the air,"   
He’s awed, gobstruck-   
"Fuck- just  look at you.”   
He’s possessive, claiming,  pleased -  
  
“...Shameless."  
  
Eames gets on the bed, ass in the air, legs spread, head turned to watch Arthur - Arthur is, well, Arthur is  gone .  
His eyes are staring, eating him up, almost a physical touch.  
Eames is thrilled, shots of pleasure spiking through him watching Arthur's eyes slide over his thighs, his bent and spread knees, down his calves and back up,centering, licking his lips, his mouth left open, chest rising and falling quickly, eyes like ovens.  
  
Arthur finally  looks at Eames, Eames says "Arthur" with a pleading little lilt in his voice.  
Arthur grins, wolfish,   
"God. You're perfect, just like that."  
He slides his palm up the outside of Eames' thigh, letting each fingertip catch and drag and caress up over the curve of his ass, stopping to rest just above as he reaches over to pull the nightstand drawer open and grab the lube.  
  
At that first touch, Eames' head hangs down, eyes open, but not seeing.  
He’s lost.  
The peaks of his shoulder blades casting shadows from the light of the bedside lamp.  
There's the click of the bottle, and Arthur's hands aren't soothing him, exactly. It's more like they can't stop wanting to be in contact. Petting constant circles onto his spine and hips, stroking over his ass as he slides in a finger, just to get everything started, make it slick. Pulls out and adds another, leans down to kiss the dip between Eames’ shoulder blades, his hip, his ass. Arthur’s full attention is palpable, like suffocating and flying at the same time. It’s almost too much. Almost, but isn’t.  
Eames is breathless but smiling, preening under Arthur’s gaze.   
A little wiggle of his ass, teasing, "Want me, do you?"  
Arthur's breath almost hisses on the inhale "Yes. I fucking do."  
"Good,” Eames smiles, smug, full of the knowledge of being wanted, “Get in me then."  
Arthur curls his fingers in, holds them there for a moment.  
"Grab me a condom, Eames."  
Arthur's fingers move with Eames as he reaches up and fishes around, coming up with foil packet and passes it back. Arthur takes it, rips it open with his teeth and sets it on the sheets.   
"Head down Eames."  
Eames lets his weight off his arms, resting his head on the pillow.   
Arthur's curled fingers  draaag  out, pressing against something he’s purposely been missing.  
Eames takes in a shocked gasp of air-  
  
"Again."  
  
Arthur’s grin grows, and he  does , again, fucks him properly with two fingers, then three, dragging against Eames' prostate with each press.  
"Want you to come for me first. Do you want to come for me Eames?"  
Eames nods, not enough air left between his moans and heavy breaths to respond properly. Arthur gets a hand around his cock, never stopping the drag-press-drag of his fingers  
"Ffffffuck!"  
Eames comes, tightening around Arthur's fingers, and  christ  Arthur wants to feel this heat around his cock Right Fucking Now.  
Arthur pulls his fingers out, still taking care, still mindful of a body unused to these motions  
((Still thinking about spitting him on his cock, fucking him so deeply and so well he'll feel it for days.) (Everyone has their weaknesses.))  
Arthur fists his cock, still thinking about the pulsing, tense heat around his fingers a moment before, thinking about the _sound_ he pulled from Eames' throat. Looking at this still shuddering, panting mess of a boy spread out in front of him.  
"Eames, I'm going to fuck you now. It'll be easier this first time if you're relaxed already."  
Eames nods, smiling a little hazily, a little stoned- and  there's an idea for another day (What? He’s a photography teacher. You think he never got high?)- but he  nods , and lifts his ass up ever so helpfully, presenting himself, all slick and open from Arthur's fingers and Arthur needs to be in him yesterday.   
He rolls on the condom, kneels behind Eames, "If you'd like, you can turn over in a bit. It's usually easier this way at first, but I want to see your face when I make you come again,” he hesitates minutely, “If you want."  
"Arthur- fuck. Yes." Eames presses his ass back, greedy. "I'm gonna feel so good Arthur. I bet I'm still tight."  
Arthur's desire to let Eames catch his breath vanishes.  
"Breathe in deep, breathe out and bear down on me okay?"  
Arthur's hand on one hip, braced around the other, Eames does. Arthur pushes in, firmly, all the way, deep and smooth Eames' controlled breath out turns into a gust and a helpless moan. It takes everything Arthur has not to just  fuck .  
"Okay?"  
Eames takes a deep breath, "Christ you feel huge."  
Arthur laughs, "Yeah, that'll happen. Are you ready Eames? Because I really, really want to fuck you now."  
Eames smiles a little, "Yeah, do it."   
Arthur glides nearly all the way out, watching the crown of his cock catch at the rim of Eames' tight little hole, and fucks back into him. Long, deep thrusts, rocking Eames' entire body, fucking him smoothly.   
"So good for me- christ you look amazing. So fucking tight Eames. That's it. Rock your hips back, just like that- fuck- yes."  
Eames mouth hangs open, panting, fucking himself back as well as he can, already starting to harden now that the sensation's not so unfamiliar. He reaches up to get a hand around himself and Arthur asks, "Ready to turn over?"  
"Yes."  
Arthur slides out, guides Eames onto his back, pulls him so his ass is nearly hanging off the bed. Arthur stands between his legs, hooks Eames' legs over his shoulders, positions himself so he's not *quite* pressing in. He grips Eames' hips and Eames is smiling up at Arthur, trusting shining off his cheeks and showing in the relaxed sprawl of his limbs. Arthur isn't a good enough man to feel any pangs. No guilt, only anticipation  
"Fuck me."  
Arthur's thrust is deep and quick and the angle is  right  and Eames' smile is lost, blanked away by lust and need. Arthur leans down to kiss him, thumb on his cheek bone. The kiss is dirty, filled with promises of a filthy proper fuck, but sweet, like showering together and maybe staying the night with coffee and breakfast in the morning.  
Arthur sits back, pulls back, and *fucks* him. Snapping hips, the smacks of skin hitting skin. Bitten off moans and gasps from them both.  
"Touch yourself."  
Sweat beading them both, worlds focused down to where they're connected. To Eames' hand on his cock, to Arthur's cock pressing and stroking against Eames' prostate over and over, fucking him just right.  
To Eames tightening, tensing, pleading, gasping, coming again all over his hand and chest.  
To Arthur's hips and cock and balls and fuck fuck fuck he's *there* and he's gone to the rhythmic pulsing of Eames coming down through his aftershocks.  
Arthur's grip on one of Eames thighs releases, hand falling down next to Eames' head, supporting himself as he pants and breaths and begins to return to himself.  
"Jesus fuck Eames. I think you may have killed me." Arthur laughs out against the side of Eames' face. Eames laughs, "’Jesus’ is right. Fuck."  
They kiss, barely, it's mostly breathing heavily with occasional touches of lips and tongue.  
"So, we're definitely doing that again."  
"Yeah, just as soon as I stop dying Eames. And get a shower. And sleep."  
"So morning sex then. I can get behind that."  
Arthur grins and lets his weight fall onto Eames.  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
   THE END  
  
  
{{{{{Later they shower and Arthur blows Eames and then there is sleeping and in the morning Arthur insists that Eames must be sore, even though Eames is firmly ignoring that fact in favour of being needy and slutty and begging for it  
So Arthur suggests Eames fuck him instead  
AND THEN THAT HAPPENS  
AND IT IS AWKWARD BUT AMAZING  
albeit somewhat short  
and Eames comes in Arthur and Arthur jerks himself off while Eames watches in post-orgasmic bliss  
and then there is a nap and then separate showers (in the interest of ever leaving the house clean again)  
and breakfast  
and Eames going back home to his mum but making plans to come over next weekend  
AND THEN HE DOES RESEARCH ON THE INTERNET  
and makes a most embarrassing drug store purchase  
and shows up at Arthur's with the cheerful (if blushing furiously) news that he's given himself an enema and shaved and would Arthur like to try rimming?  
and then there is Arthur eating him out, laving his tongue over his hole and his smooth balls and his hard, pink cock  
sucking him for the joy of it, not with *goals*  
but they reach them anyway  
and then Eames rides Arthur, smoothly, a little lazily (he did just come)  
mostly just keeping him fucking hot for Eames, but not *close*  
until Eames gets it up again and then Arthur bends him in two   
makes him come all over his own face that way  
which Eames is shockingly okay with  
there is talk about how Arthur wants to be able to eat his come out of Eames' ass, to clean him out and taste how he's claimed his boy  
and they're both clean, but Arthur makes them both get tested anyway  
and yes.   
also, the shower blowjob involves facefucking  
BECAUSE THESE ARE ALL MY FAVOURITE THINGS  
you know, if I can somehow figure out how to include Eames suddenly discovering his deep, abiding love of bondage and getting punched and smacked and pinched and flogged and caned  
aaaaaand leather gloves and orgasm control and possibly figging and masses of aftercare and so much dirty talk they’re both hoarse for a week and slut shaming and crossdressing and bellykink and butt plugs and vibrators and vouyerism and threesomes and Eames playing off the fact that he’s so much younger and making Arthur be full of shaaaaaame over it while still fucking him and daddy kink and stoned sex and drunk sex and club sex and and and  ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  }}}}}}


End file.
